The Opera An Utter Darkness Outtake
by Jewels64
Summary: Edward takes Bella out to the opera one night in Venice. This happens before the beginning of Utter Darkness. It is an outtake.


_The Opera_

___________

_A/N: First of all let me say thank you to all the people who have been reading my story and sending me reviews! I am a junkie when it comes to reviews and the ego just purrs when I get them! Feed the Ego people! I write more!_

_Right now I am doing some major research and spending lots of time with my head back in all four Twilight books. My betas are keeping my ass straight about the details, so y'all need to give them some love too!_

_Since everyone is missing Edward and Bella together, one of my betas suggested that I publish this "outtake" for you of E & B during happier times. This is one of the vignettes that I wrote specifically for my lovely Robkats. It was their encouragement that lead me to making the leap to write Utter Darkness._

_I really want to also thank all the Twilight fan fiction authors who have been rocking my world lately! AngstGoddess, McVampy, Tara Sue Me, just to name a few! Thanks for supporting my Edward Cullen crack habit! To feathersmmmm, thanks for giving me the best Rob Pattinson fantasies ever!_

_To the gals who created and maintain the greatest Rob Pattinson site ever….ROBSESSED, thanks for giving me the visual Edward Cullens…y'all rock!_

_Oh yeah…Twilight and it's characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer…I just like to live in their world._

________________________________________________________________

_EPOV_

_Bella and I had returned from a quick trip out to hunt. I had plans on showing her Venice this evening. I was going to take her to the opera. Bella had informed me that she had packed nothing to wear to an Opera Gala, so she was heading out on a shopping trip armed with her cell phone and direct dial to Alice for advice._

_I told her to be careful, to trust her instincts, and sadly I let her go. I knew she was strong by the schism that occurred in my heart every time we parted was painful. She kissed me sweetly, lead me to the piano in the music room and told me to "play it out"._

_It had been a long time since I had composed music. I let rhythms and the sounds of Venice fill my head and within no time, my fingers began to tentatively pick out a melody and a chorus._

_I was so wrapped up in my latest composition, I never heard Bella return. But it is always as if she has never left. She is always in my heart, breathing life into my long dead soul, bringing forth abundant life in every way. Without Bella, I just existed._

_That strong girl with the warm chocolate brown eye, the mesmerizing smell and the strength of someone wiser, older came along and permanently changed me. I thought her __**change **__into becoming one of us would be the most cataclysmic. I was wrong. I was dead until I met Bella. She was my epiphany, my joy, my resurgence to life!_

"_Edward?" She called out to me._

_I put the lid of the piano down over the ivory keys of the piano. She walked in, her topaz eyes shining brightly. Draped over her arm was a large garment bag. She also had several other bags as well. I raised one eyebrow at her and favored her with a crooked smile. She leaned down to kiss me and her smell enveloped me. I could literally feel the excitement coming off her in waves._

"_Don't stop playing," she pleaded. "It was beautiful."_

_I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close. Bella let the packages slide to the floor and let me rest my head on her stomach for a moment. When I looked up at her, her hands were in my hair, her fingers moving though, lightly pulling, feeling…it felt good. I just sat there for a moment letting the feeling wash over me. Her smell was upon me again and I breathed deeply, imagining the softness of her skin._

"_So it looks as if your trip was successful." I commented on all the packages. I stood up and helped her carry all the bags to our bedroom._

"_It was exhausting, but I think Alice steered me in the right direction," she said as she lay the garment bag across the bed. "But, I better hurry if I want to look decent."_

_I walked over to her and pulled her to me once again. "You always look beautiful, love."_

_I stroked her hair and lifted her chin to kiss her hypnotic mouth. Our kiss was long and sweet. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, delving, searching, tasting her. I could feel her body respond in kind and I knew that if I didn't stop, we would be late. _

_Reluctantly I broke the kiss. I walked over and grabbed my tuxedo from the closet. I would let Bella dress in peace. Besides, I wanted to be surprised. _

"_Alright. I'm going. I'll let you get dressed." As I walked past her, our hands reached out and gently touched. It was if an electric current passed through me like the very first time I touched her. I knew what I had to do._

_I walked out of the bedroom, closed the door and pulled out my phone to call Alice. She answered on the first ring._

"_No Edward, she didn't get any jewelry," my tiny and slightly annoying little sister informed me. "I thought I would leave that up to you!"_

"_Alice…give me a hint." I begged her._

"_Yellow sapphires would be good," she advised me. Quickly we caught up on all that was going on and I had a chance to talk to Nessie. She sounded excited about the activities that the family had planned this evening. I told her what her mother and I had planned and she said she already knew because she and Aunt Alice helped Mommy to pick out her dress._

"_Oh, and Daddy?" Nessie's sweet high golden voice whispered in my ear. "She's going to be beautiful!"_

_I pictured both Alic and Nessie helping Bella play dress up. With promises of another call soon, I headed out to an antiquities dealer that I knew of who had superb jewelry. Quickly with the dealer's help I was able to find what I was looking for. I rushed home and quickly dressed and waited in the main salon for Bella to come down. I waited somewhat impatiently, but when Bella walked through the door, I felt the air rush right out of me._

_My God, she was a sight!_

_She walked toward me, feline, graceful and a slight sway to her hips from the very high heeled shoes she was wearing. Her nimble, petite body was encased in s strapless sheath of golden velvet. That dress was a siren's call._

_It displayed the swell of her breasts, her tiny waist, her lush hips. Sher had swept up her hair and lazy curling tendrils fell about her shoulders. She was holding onto a pair of white satin opera length gloves and slowly began to slide her arm into one of them. It was downright sensuous watching that satin slide up the creamy pale skin of her arm. She pulled the other one on and looked at me. _

_Bella started laughing at me. She must have seen the expression on my face. I was dumbstruck with lust._

"_What's the matter with you? Is something wrong?", she asked me. She began checking her reflection in the mirror to see if anything was out of place. I finally regained my voice and walked over to her in front of the mirror._

"_My God Bella! You are going to drive every man insane tonight. Do you realize what you are doing to me right now? You are stunning this evening, my love." Bella quickly looked me up and down._

"_You're no slouch either Edward.", she teased me lightly. "But your bowtie is crooked. Let me straighten it out." She went to reach for my tie and I stopped her._

"_No, don't. I have something for you first." A look of curiosity crossed Bella's face._

"_While you were getting dressed, I slipped out and got you a little something." I handed her the flat black velvet box._

"_Edward," she started objecting. I stopped her by placing my finger and on her mouth and told her to open the box. Slowly she lifted the lid and then gasped when she saw what lay inside. _

"_Oh my God Edward! It's exquisite! It's too much!" she protested._

"_Nothing is too much when it comes to you. Besides it pales in comparison to how you look this evening. It's just something a little extra. Let me put it on you Bella, please?" She gave in and nodded her okay. I pulled the necklace out of the box and went around behind her. I placed he antique diamond and yellow sapphire choker around her neck. The light gleemed off both her skin and the necklace. _

"_Perfect.," I told her, gazing at her refection in the mirror. She stood there, her fingers tracing the stone settings. I was absolutely taken with the column of her throat and bent down to place a kiss on her neck. She smiled at me and whispered thank you._

"_See you are getting better at receiving gifts from me.", I teased her. We both laughed and Bella went to collect her wrap. We left the house both of us a little giddy and filled with anticipation of the evening. I wrapped my arm around her protectively and gently helped her into the boat that was taking us toward the city. _

_I went to sit down next to Bella when I noticed that as she crossed her legs, the slit of the dress opened widely revealing Bella's thigh encased in lovely thigh high stockings that only served to accentuate the creamy expanse of her upper thigh. I pretended not to notice , but I was enflamed. _

_We arrived at the Opera House and just as I predicted, Bella caused a sensation. The candlelight flickered off her luminescent skin, the diamonds and sapphires sparkling at her throat. I knew everyone was staring at us, and I quickly ushered Bella to our private box. I took her wrap from her and helped her to her chair. Bella was excited and kept asking me questions about opera. She crossed her legs again and the maddening white of her thigh caught my attention again.. _

_I leaned over, ran my hand from Bella's ankle all the way up to her thigh and then lightly snapped the elastic on her stocking. I leaned over and practically growled into her ear._

"_That's very sexy Bella, how am I supposed to concentrate on the opera?"_

_The lights went down at that moment and right before the orchestra began to play, she whispered back "I'm not wearing any underwear."_

_I closed my eyes and tried to regain all control. Bella knew what she had done to me. The first act of the opera was passing by in a haze for me. I could only think of the lush treasure waiting for me underneath that gown. _

_I moved my chair closer and placed my hand in between her thighs. I could feel the silk of her stockings. She slowly opened her legs a little more to grant me access. I could see her breathing coming a little faster now. _

_Would anyone see us?_

_The excitement of taking her right here and now got the best of me. I could sense her excitement as well. Slowly I moved my hand up to the warm, wet center of her. I could feel her damp curls twisting around my fingers. I parted her and began to tease her slowly. Bella leaned back in her chair, thrusting her hips forward a little more. I continued to stroke her causing her to become even more slick. Carefully I slid one, then two fingers inside her and moved them slowly. I watched as she tried to keep her face passive. I could feel her clench around my fingers tightly and she gripped the arms of the chair trying not to fidget. However, soon her hips turned traitor and they began to move of their own accord and I knew she was very excited._

_Suddenly, the door behind us opened. Bella quickly removed my hand from under her dress. The movement was so fast that the intruding stranger would have barely had time to register it. _

"_Sorry," the gentleman apologized. "Wrong box." He quickly closed the door._

_I turned to look at Bella. Her eyes were wild and she was still holding my hand. Slowly she lifted my fingers to her mouth. She began to lick my fingers, tasting herself all over them. I watched as those beautiful succulent lips slid down over my fingers. The wet heat of her mouth as she sucked on them brought about erotic images of her mouth doing that somewhere else on my body. Slowly a growl began to escape from my throat. _

_The second act had just ended, the curtain came down and the lights came back up. _

_Quickly I stood up and pulled the drapes around the box closed. I walked over to Bella, pulled her up out of the chair and crushed her to me. My mouth sought hers and I claimed it violently. Bella kissed me back with equal ferocity. I was hard in an instant._

_I kissed her down her chin, her throat, all the way down to wear the swell of her breasts rose above the dress. My tongue traced each swell as I held each perfect globe in my hands. Bella's hands were in my hair, gripping me tightly to her. I yanked the top of her dress down, pulled out one breast and found an already hardened nipple. I took it into my mouth washing it with my tongue. Sucking on it. Teasing it. Nipping it with my teeth. My leg slid in between hers and I walked her back into the wall. _

_I dropped down on my knees, grabbed the bottom of her gown and pushed it upward. The sight of her sex enclosed in the garter belt she was wearing was intensely erotic. I leaned in, inhaled the smell of her sex and set about tonguing her. My tongue traced it's way through wet, delicate folds finding it way to it's destination. I circled her clit, adding more pressure, my hands gripping her hips tightly to my face. Sounds of ecstasy began to come out of her mouth._

"_Shhhh. Be very quiet love.", I chided her. "We don't want anyone to hear." She took a deep gulp of air trying to calm herself._

"_Edward, please…." she begged._

_I stood up and she unzipped my trousers, reached in and took me into her satin encased hand. The feeling was glorious. She began to stroke me, the satin sliding up and down on me was driving me wild. I quickly grabbed her by both hips and pushed her up against the wall and I pushed myself inside her. She wrapped her legs around my hips and locked her arms around my neck. I found my rhythm and plunged in an out of that hot, wet sheath of hers. My mouth found her breast again. Bella's head thrashed from side to side as I guided her up and down on my cock. I began to feel her first tremors._

"_Let go love.", I whispered. Bella's climax shuddered through her body._

_I wasn't done. I wanted more._

_I pulled myself out of her, let her down to the floor and walked her back over to the chair. _

"_I need you Bella. I want you. I need to be inside you again." I told her as I bent her gently over the chair. I picked her dress back up and spread her legs open with my knee. I took my cock into my hand and guided it into again. I took her against that chair. Furiously in and out. The sight of my cock fucking her was driving me wild._

_The sounds of the crowd and the musicians returned to the hall echoed throughout. I was caught up in the feel of Bella's body, my hands on her perfect ass._

"_Harder, Edward, please…fuck me harder!", Bella whispered. I pushed into her rapidly the sound of our skin slapping together driving me further towards my release. I felt myself go over the edge and with one final spasm, I emptied into her. I stood there for a moment waiting for my breathing to subside. I pulled out and dropped Bella's dress back down. I smoothed out the back of her gown as she pulled the front of it up. I kissed her shoulders, whispering words of love against her perfect skin._

"_Thank you.", I said as I kissed my favorite spot right below her ear. She reached back for me, grabbed my arms and circled them about her waist. She leaned back to look up at me. She was positively glowing._

"_I love you Edward Cullen." Bella broke out into an impish grin. "Who knew the opera could be so much fun?"_

_Outtake notes: So there you go… a little Edward and Bella love for my readers! Olive Juice to all of you! _


End file.
